leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paka and Uji
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Paka and Uji |jname=パカ ・ ウージ |tmname=Paka and Uji |slogan=no |image=Paka and Uji.png |size=200px |caption=Uji (left) and Paka (right) |text=white |age=no |years=Unknown |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Sinnoh |colors=no |eyes=Unknown |hair=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS338 |roundname=Stagestruck Starly }} Paka and Uji (Japanese: パカ Paka and ウージ Ūji) are characters in the Pokémon Adventures . The pair work as bodyguards, and are the bodyguards that were intended to accompany on her journey. However, due to Platinum assuming and were her bodyguards, these two were left behind. History Paka and Uji first appear after Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz discuss the items that they gave to Platinum for her to give to her bodyguards after she meets up with them. The two receive a letter detailing their mission and they make their way to start it. Due to a previous mistake, the letter that Paka and Uji were supposed to receive ended up in the hands of Diamond and Pearl while the letters meant for them ended up in Paka and Uji's hands. After Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl set off on their journey, Paka and Uji are seen sitting on a seesaw wondering where Platinum had gone. Later, Paka and Uji are seen riding on some bicycles due to the letter mix-up from before. After riding in a circle, they jump off of the bikes and go to search for their missing client, Platinum. Paka and Uji are seen riding down after catching up to Platinum; they decide to rest at the Gate's bathhouse and clean themselves up. Next, they are seen in the bathhouse and Uji is seen washing Paka's back while Paka states he will wash Uji's back next. The duo appears again in Hearthome City where they have finally caught up with Platinum and her "kidnappers" are resting in a hotel. Uji is shocked to find that Platinum's "kidnappers" are only mere children but Paka reminds him that they may be part of a bigger organization. They plan to jump and attack them but as they do, Fantina, appears, causing the two to run away and take cover. Fantina, sensing Paka and Uji and mistaking them for some other people, decides to run away and take the children out of town for their protection. Paka and Uji attempt to chase them but Fantina uses her to take to the skies and they fly to the Lost Tower to escape their pursuers. Paka and Uji follow them to the Lost Tower but find themselves surrounded by Team s who aim to defeat the duo and capture Platinum to put her up for ransom. After a long and tiring battle, Paka and Uji emerge the victor but become too tired to do anything and go rest up afterwards. Later, at Veilstone City, Paka and Uji manage to find Platinum, knock her unconscious, and take her to the Veilstone Department Store. After hiding Platinum, Paka and Uji jump out to battle the Galactic Grunts they noticed through the window. As they mow through the army, Paka and Uji encounter another set of people fighting the Galactic Grunts, Diamond and Pearl. They clear up the misunderstandings between their sides and Paka reveals the fact that Platinum is the heiress to the Berlitz family, information that Diamond and Pearl had not known. Paka explains who they are and they decide to team up and defeat their enemies. Using Paka and Uji's battle skills and Diamond and Pearl's Pokémon, they prove a powerful combination and even cause Diamond's Tru and Pearl's Chimler to evolve into their final stages. Eventually the Grunts decide to chase their opponents, causing Paka, Uji, Diamond, Pearl and their Pokémon to run away, eventually reaching the top of the Team Galactic HQ building. With Diamond and Pearl's assistance, they defeat the remaining Galactic Grunts. Suddenly, the town starts to shake and a cannon appears to shoot a laser at Paka, Uji, and their Pokémon. Saturn, the person who had been attacking Paka and Uji all this time, reveals that the cannon will send them to another dimension where they will remain for all eternity. Diamond and Pearl try to free them from their prison but to no avail. Paka and Uji tell the two to stop so they can give them a message before they disappear. They reveal that they had enjoyed their brief time together and tell Diamond and Pearl to protect Platinum. The four then disappear, leaving only Paka and Uji's sunglasses left. Feeling sad and terrified from this, Diamond and Pearl decide to honor their wishes by officially taking on Paka and Uji's roles as Platinum's bodyguards. Much later, after capturing a , Pearl is suddenly reminded of Paka and Uji, the latter actually owning a Buizel. With his new partner, Pearl assures himself that he will become as strong as they are so he can defeat Team Galactic. Much later, after the defeat of Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic, Platinum learns of the fate of her real bodyguards and decides to rescue them from their prison. In the epilogue of the Diamond & Pearl chapter, Platinum's mother, Professor Yanase Berlitz, tells her daughter that Paka and Uji may be in the Distortion World. Paka and Uji are a major part of the eighth chapter, as Platinum goes to the to find information on the Distortion World to rescue them. Later, Paka and Uji are confirmed to be alive and well in the Distortion World. They wonder how long that they have been trapped there and whether or not they are even alive anymore. They quickly notice , the ruler of the Distortion World that had been chasing them around for some time but stopped not too long ago. When Giratina escapes into the real world, they attempt to follow it outside through the hole in dimensions. However, the Distortion World's strange gravity prevents them from escaping. They are soon approached by Charon, who taunts them and tells the two to watch helplessly as Giratina does battle with Diamond and Pearl. When Platinum goes into the Distortion World, she encounters her former bodyguards and finally manages to have a proper meeting with them. Once Diamond and Pearl arrive as well, Paka and Uji have a tearful reunion with their former students and have their sunglasses returned to them. After Charon was defeated, Paka and Uji safely exit the Distortion World with everyone else. Character Paka and Uji are a pair of bodyguards who are also powerful Trainers. Despite the fact that they seem to act goofy most of the time, once they get serious Paka and Uji prove to be a powerful fighting force. Before their disappearance, Paka and Uji reveal that they wanted to take on students so they can teach them their moves, those students being Diamond and Pearl during their brief team up. Pokémon Paka mod 3}}|0=Plant|1=Sandy|2=Trash}} Cloak.png |cap=Paka's Burmy in its mod 3}}|0=Plant|1=Sandy|2=Trash}} Cloak |epnum=PS352 |epname=Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I |desc=Paka's first appeared in its Sandy Cloak. It went up against Saturn's and at the Lost Tower and after a long battle, defeated them. Burmy was used again in Veilstone where it once again battled Team Galactic's Pokémon but was sent to the Distortion World along with its Trainer. Burmy's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Uji is a Pokémon who belongs to Uji. He went up against Saturn's and at the Lost Tower and after a long battle, defeated them. Buizel was used again in Veilstone where he once again battled Team Galactic's Pokémon but was sent to the Distortion World along with his Trainer. Buizel's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * Due to ' translation of the manga, Paka and Uji are also popularly respectively known as Phool and Ignor in the fan community, as Coronis is fond of inventing Western names for manga-only characters who lack dub names. * Paka and Uji's names are puns on the words "fool" and "ignorant", respectively. Ironically, they are shown to be clever Trainers. * Paka and Uji would have been Pokédex holders if the mix-up with Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz with Diamond and Pearl did not happen. Names Category:Pokémon Adventures characters